


no way but through (the flamewall)

by pastelpinks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Elephant In The Room, Established Relationship, M/M, bamf soonyoung, double meanings, kind of secret identities, loads of sexual innuendos and flirting, thirsty/distracted wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/pseuds/pastelpinks
Summary: Soonyoung has been complaining about some asshole that kept interfering with his job. Meanwhile, Wonwoo’s an elite bodyguard who’s just stopped the fifth attempt on his newest client’s life.OrSoonyoung does not know what a firewall is and Wonwoo likes making dick jokes in binary.





	no way but through (the flamewall)

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something for this prompt for awhile now and then soonwoo Crazy in Love (Haru Tour) happened and propelled me into finally doing so, yay!

The thing is, Wonwoo _knows._

 

It was a wild guess at the beginning. Their schedules synced up perfectly. A bit. Too. Perfectly.

 

Though the day his boyfriend came home grumbling and mumbling to himself about:

“Stupid walls... stupid fire- flame- I’m going to burn your whole system to the ground... even. stupider. dick jokes.... they weren’t even funny-” outright confirmed Wonwoo’s suspicions.

 

Besides, that ass clad in spandex moving in the night was a dead giveaway.

 

“Rough day at work?” He asks flipping through his book but not without glancing (staring) at the way Soonyoung walks past him and straight to their bedroom.

 

God, those pants. Leather. Thank you, o’ great creator of leather pants.

 

“ _Again_.” Soonyoung’s says from inside the room, the rustle of clothes were loud in the silence of their apartment. Wonwoo can almost see the way he rolls his eyes while saying it.

 

“How bad was it today?”

 

Soonyoung emerges from their bedroom in a white muscle tee and, fuck, he hasn’t changed his pants yet. Wonwoo tries not to stare at the way his jeans were deliciously hugging his equally delicious thighs (Wonwoo can attest to the deliciousness of his thighs, thank you very much) but he was miserably failing at it so he averts his eyes upwards instead but this time, they land on his boyfriend’s arms and wow, Wonwoo reminds himself to thank Jihoon later for dragging Soonyoung to the gym a lot lately.

 

“My eyes are up here, babe.”

 

Wonwoo finally succeeds tearing his eyes away from Soonyoung’s body and meets his gaze. His boyfriend was handsomely smirking at him. Wonwoo, shameless as he was, doesn’t even try to defend himself.

 

They’ve been going out for three years now and Soonyoung’s well aware of how much Wonwoo loves looking at him. _Loves_ it when Wonwoo’s looking at him. Sometimes even swaying his hips in public just to rile Wonwoo up. And if they ended up in one of the public restrooms at one point or another because of it, well, at least they locked the door behind them and washed their hands after their. Uh, _activities_.

 

“Not sorry.” Wonwoo deadpans.

 

Soonyoung’s smirk gets even better. Except it’s gone in a blink because he’s suddenly frowning and flopping on the couch right beside Wonwoo.

 

“Yeah. Anyway. So I hate this job. Not this job _job_ , just. This specific job.” He says flailing his arms, glaring at his own blurred reflection on the black television screen.

 

Wonwoo closes his book and sets it aside. Because boyfie needs attention. And Wonwoo loves giving said boyfie attention, when he’s not busy playing video games that is.

 

“What was it this time?” He asks though he already had good idea as to what was currently bothering Soonyoung. Wonwoo plays it cool, reaching for the bowl of leftover bite sized chicken pops from last night.

 

“Freaking. Flamewalls. Whatever that stupid thing is.”

 

“Flamewalls?” Wonwoo echoes, an eyebrow raising.

 

“Yeah, that thing that blocks things, you know that wall. Which apparently is not a literal wall going up in flames- whatever.” He waves his hand in front of his face. “You’re the computer genius here, not me.”

 

“ _Firewall_. You mean a firewall.”

 

“Yes. That bitch. It’s not even supposed to be this difficult to get through it- this is the fifth time we- I tried to-” _Enter the building through the system._ Wonwoo thinks back from memory. “Anyway, Jihoon is going ballistic because he can’t get past whatever it is. It’s not even the irritatingly kind and sweet bulky guy whose eyelashes are too long and pretty to be fair that’s keeping me from doing my job. It’s the asshole behind the codes and security camer-” Wonwoo feeds Soonyoung a chicken pop. “He’sh the one making my life difficult.” Soonyoung finishes, his cheeks bulging cutely while chewing and Wonwoo kind of wants to bite them.

 

“How do you even know he’s a dude?” Wonwoo says, poking Soonyoung’s cheek instead.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes flicks towards him then the food and he scoffs, grabbing the bowl of chicken pops from Wonwoo. “Sure, because this _girl_ finds it funny to insert dick jokes in her otherwise annoying impregnable codes.”

 

This actually gets a laugh out of Wonwoo, “Hey, you never know.”

 

“I’m just saying. It’s frustrating because I’m a hundred percent sure that guy is a _terrible_ combat fighter and that I could take him down in less than ten seconds if only he wasn’t so busy hiding and creating dick jokes in freaking binary! He’s insulting me and I am extremely offended!”

 

Wonwoo grits his teeth not at the indirect attack to his physical combat abilities (because, true, can’t deny. That’s what Seungcheol is there for. Go team.) but the idea of Soonyoung getting on top of him though? Damn. “Oh babe, I’m sure you can take _him_ down in less than five.” That wasn’t a lie. He definitely can. With those arms? Oh yeah. Wonwoo’d be at his mercy.

 

Soonyoung’s frustration lets up a bit as he pops another chicken pop in his mouth.

 

“Glad you think so.”

 

“I know so.” Wonwoo resists sending him a wink, that’s pushing it.

 

Soonyoung must’ve read his mind because suddenly and without warning he’s setting the bowl down on the coffee table and is climbing on Wonwoo’s lap. Thighs spreading apart to straddle his.

 

“I’ll make sure to tell you about it once I get around to pinning him on the floor. The faster I take him down, the sooner I finish this job.” He says with a smirk then brings his fingers to his mouth, licking his thumb and index finger obscenely. “What about you? How was work today?”

 

Wonwoo’s hands find purchase on Soonyoung’s hips but they stay there. As innocently as they can.

 

“Equally as tiring actually. This new client is annoying as hell. Seungcheol and I are one demand away from dropping this job but he’s paying us a shit ton of money for this so until the threat on his life is gone. We keep at it.” Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s other hand snake up to the back of his head fingers playing with the short hairs at the base. “But the guys after him are persistent as fuck. They’re good. But not as good as they think they are. I’m not making it easy for them.”

 

“I don’t doubt you’ll make their life a living hell.” Soonyoung’s eyes flicker. Wonwoo doesn’t miss it. “But they must be giving you a hard time. You always seem to come home a ‘lil bit more, hm. _Frustrated._ Than usual.” He says as his voice dips a tad bit lower before he puts a subtle grind towards Wonwoo’s now visible tent.

 

“Kind of.” If coming home ‘frustrated’ meant willing himself not to get distracted by watching his boyfriend move around property through the hidden cctv cameras they installed and keeping his hands to himself because he was on the clock then no, ‘frustrated’ was an understatement. He was _vexed._ “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Wonwoo feels his fingers slide up to Soonyoung’s waist just skirting by the edge of his muscle tee and skin.

 

“I’m sure they’re close to ripping their hair out right now.”

 

“Hm. I kind of enjoy watching them try to breach through the system though.” Literally. Like a creeper. But Soonyoung would understand. It’s his fault for wearing that spandex suit anyways, what did he expect Wonwoo to do? Ignore it? No way.

 

“More than you like watching me?”

 

Wonwoo licks his lips. Soonyoung’s eyes follow.

 

“Debatable.”

 

Soonyoung moves his hand from where it was playing with Wonwoo’s hair to hold his jaw, tilting it up gently. “If you think you’re making me jealous, you’ll have to try harder.”

 

“Not sure if I can go any harder than this though.”

 

Wonwoo smirks at his boyfriend and he knows Soonyoung’s resisting the urge to roll his eyes at all their innuendos. Before Wonwoo can do anything else though, Soonyoung’s moving his hips again, blatantly grinding their groins together. And Wonwoo has to bite back a groan at that.

 

“I like a little challenge.” Soonyoung says before finally crashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

He’s two hundred percent sure Soonyoung knows too. Otherwise he wouldn’t wear that kind of outfit on the job. (Honestly, that was just plain torture: to see but not to be able to touch.) But alas, work is work and intel is intel. And Wonwoo nor Soonyoung are willing to throw each other under the bus for the sake of it. Plus, exposing each other was too great of a risk.

 

So until then, they’d have to stick with what resources they have and just enjoy how the story unfolds.

 

(Not that Wonwoo’d really mind if Soonyoung and Jihoon succeeded assassinating his client because the dude makes Lucifer sound like a saint compared to him, but then again, money _is_ money and Wonwoo and Soonyoung may or may not have been talking about wanting to buy a bigger space for them and their preferably three cute cats in the future. So that’s that.)

**Author's Note:**

> I would’ve loved for them to be working together “partners in crime” type of thing but the idea of them being still disgustingly in love despite working against each other got the best of me. They would make a great team though, imagine if they were actually working together. They would be unstoppable. 
> 
> wonwoo: works super well with computers / one of the best hackers of his age / not very good with close combat but is the brains of defense / has an IQ of over 130 / very good with guns though, awesome sniper, never misses a target - but prefers working behind the screens.
> 
> soonyoung: stealth and agility is 120% / technology is a big no no for him / close range combat is his forte / always carries a dagger with him / trained with knives / also known as the silent killer - kills are always clean and precise, always gets the job done with little to no mistakes.
> 
> In other words, you don’t really want to mess with these two.
> 
> I’m @jeonwonwhoa on twitter 🌷


End file.
